The Blue Flower
by Mizuki San
Summary: Around age seven, Hinata found comfort from a mysterious boy while she was crying. After their conversation, she receives a blue flower from the boy to remember him.


____

I hope all of you will enjoy this!

**Disclamer: Like I will ever own Naruto.**

* * *

Experimenting

_**Hinata's POV.**_

_I cried until my eyes were dried out. When my tears left on my cheeks were also dried. I remembered when Father told me that I was a disgrace to the Hyuga clan. He expected me to have great talent at this earlier age. I might have been five or six years-old since this happened. And, when I recieved the flower..._

* * *

_I slid the door open and saw him looking at the ground. His fist looked like he was ready to fight. I stared at him for a while. I was frighten to hear, but somewhat... excited to hear what he has to say about my byakugan skills. He finally looked at me and I tried to smile at him. I bowed down to him and knelt on the far side of the room. _

_"Hinata," he said with a firm voice._

_"Y-yes," I knew he couldn't stand my stuttering._

_"You are still weak..."_

_"H-huh?"_

_"You didn't even master your defense."_

_"B-but I c-can s-still ma-master i-it..."_

_"When?"_

_"U-um..."_

_"You are supposed to master it at this age. I expected you to already know it since I am your sensei for now." _

_"I-I k-know..."_

_"You have to be better than your cousin. He trains everyday with such hard work."_

_"H-he i-is a-a y-year o-older t-than m-me."_

_"You're supposed to be better. Age doesn't matter."_

_"B-but..."_

_"Soon...you are going to be at the Chuunin Exams...And I expect the pride, the future, the heir of the Hyuga clan to win the final exams."_

_"B-but..."_

_"Hinata,"_

_"I-I c-can s-still m-master i-it! J-just g-give m-me m-more t-time!"_

_"More time? You have more to learn after you master the technique before the Chuunin Exams."_

_"I-it's still al-long t-time."_

_He stared at me and I saw his eyes hardened. I quickly bowed my head down and apologized. _

_"...Disgrace,"_

_"W-what?" _

_"You're a disgrace." _

_"A-a...d-disgrace?"_

_"Get out of the compound until you master the defense." _

_I felt cold droplets of water pour down on my cheeks. My eyesight became blurry. I closed my eyes and slid the door open. I ran outside into the rainy night and continued to go away from my home. I accidentally bumped into some people on the streets, knocking down others along the way. _

_I stumbled to the ground landing under a sakura tree. _

_"Why are you crying?" someone asked. It sounded like a boy, but slightly getting matured. _

_"M-me?"_

_"Who else am I talking to?"_

_"...W-why w-would I-I t-tell a-a s-someone m-my p-problems?"_

_"Because it will to heal."_

_"T-to heal?"_

_"Yeah, heal means cure. Or like restore to normal health, or make well. Or-,"_

_"...I-I k-know w-what h-heal m-means..."_

_"Oh...So...Are you going to tell me why are you sad?" _

_"...D-do y-you r-really c-care?" I heard him jump down from the tree and lay down next to me. I didn't want to look at him to show that how much I was crying._

_"Yeah, my mom always helps me get better after I tell her my problems."_

_"P-problems?"_

_"Yeah, like when I got scratch when I was practicing when my older brother. He so cool! He can do anything!" _

_"Y-you a-admire h-him?"_

_"...Yeah, he is like my role model..."_

_"T-that's...n-nice.."_

_"Now, are you going to tell me?"_

_"H-huh?"_

_"Since I told you one of my problems, you tell me yours. It's like a trade-off."_

_"...My father thinks of me as a disgrace to my clan." _

_"Really? My father always compares me to my older brother to me."_

_"M-my f-father c-compares m-me t-to my y-younger s-sister a-and c-cousin..."_

_"Wow, we are kind-of the same!" _

_"...Y-yeah..." _

_"So, what clan are you from?"_

_"S-sorry, b-but I-I c-can't te-tell an-any s-strangers..."_

_"Well, I from the U-," Then we heard a voice that came from his side. I couldn't hear what the person coming towards us said, but I saw him get up. My eyes were still blurry, but I did see some details. He had black hair eyes. He wore simple blue clothing and white shorts. I saw him smile._

_"Sorry, but I have to go. I will see you later!" he said, but then I saw something drop from his hands. I was about to tell him, but he already left. I rubbed my eyes and saw a blue flower on the ground where he laid. I pick it up and put it closer to my face. It had to sweetest scent to it and the color looked like it just bloomed. _

_I smiled at the flower and blushed. _

**_Thank you.._**

* * *

_I stood under a tree and watched my team train. It was seven or six years since the day I recieved the flower. Everyday, I waited for him to come to the sakura tree again, but he didn't. But now, I don't wait for him anymore. I let it pass by and had a new feeling towards Naruto. I love his determination, his strength...I couldn't really name all of the characteristics about him I love. There are too many actually._

**_Normal POV_**

"Hey! Hinata! Were you even listening to me!"

Hinata shook her head and noticed that Kiba was calling her.

"Hinata? Hinata!" Kiba shouted again.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" The shy Hyuga asked while she got up. Hinata dusted her pants and walked to them. Then she noticed that Naruto was coming towards them. She immediately felt warmth come to her cheeks. Hinata was about to turn around, that is, Kiba grabbed her sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I u-uh...needed a-alone time..."

"Alone time? I needed to talk to you!"

"A-alright, b-but please hurry," Hinata said as she lowered her head a bit. Kiba signed and stared at her.

"Hinata," he said in a sad tone.

"W-why are you sad all of a sudden Kiba-kun?"

"I have to go on a mission tomorrow. I have to help someone to be escort to the sand village."

"W-wait, is it only you?"

"No, Shino's coming along."

"Shino? B-but what about me?"

"It will be too dangerous for you."

"D-do y-you think that I am w-weak?" Anger was in her tone of voice now. She didn't want to disappoint her father again and be called a disgrace to the Hyuga clan. Hinata was about to let tears fall down, but she quickly wiped them with her sleeve.

"No no no no! I-I don't think you're weak! Shino and I just don't want you to feel...as a... burden," Kiba finally said.

"O-oh...W-well...Maybe I-I will s-see you before you l-leave. Bye Kiba-kun.." Hinata gave Kiba a quick hug and left him there standing.

"Hey! Kiba!" Naruto shouted. Kiba turned around and saw Naruto stopped right next to him.

"What is it now?"

"Uhh...So...I was wondering about that mission tomorrow...And I was thinking if I can g-,"

"No. It was Tsunade-sama's orders. Plus it is a mission escorting someone."

"What? Sasuke told me it was about escorting ramen to Konoha! Damn! And right now, I could have beaten his ass if he was here! I wonder why he told me this?"

* * *

Hinata was under the sakura tree, laying down with the blue flower in her hand. It still looked like she got it years ago.

_Sometimes I wish...that you were here with me..._

She twirled the flower in her hands and let out a sign. She was getting tired of being called weak, a burden, and mostly a disgrace. Then she felt someone's presence around her. Hinata quickly got up and did her defense stance. She activated her byakugan and searched for chakra.

"Why are you here?" someone asked. Hinata started shaking and continued to be on her guard.

"I-I...wanted s-s-somewhere to r-rest..." Hinata answered as she watch Sasuke come down from the tree branches. He walked close to her until they were a few inches apart.

"We have something in common for once." The indigo-haired girl could smell Sasuke's breath on her face. She shivered and stepped back, but Sasuke took a foot towards her.

"W-what do y-you want from m-me?"

Then Sasuke disappeared. Hinata looked around and noticed her flower was gone.

"M-my flower!" She exclaimed.

"You mean this?" Sasuke asked. Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke holding the flower.

"G-give me it!" Hinata stated. She runs towards Sasuke, but then he disappears again.

"Why do you want it so much?"

Hinata turned to her left and saw him again.

"I-it's special to me!"

"Special. There is nothing special about it to me. It looks like crap to me."

"B-because you d-don't know why it iis s-special!"

"Anything special to you is a waste."

"W-why? Why did you take my f-flower?"

"...Call it experimenting," with that, Sasuke disappeared. Hinata stood there. The blue flower was gone. She had it everytime sometime bad happened to make her happy again. But now, she didn't have it. She couldn't let her sadness or anger calm down without the flower.

"Sasuke, I...hate you," Hinata whispered.


End file.
